Hetalia Academy of Spirits
by TheTrueItaly
Summary: The Hetalia Academy has been restored, and is now open to the public. Though, there is a legend that hides behind the very walls of the building. Rumors of supernatural occurrences flow throughout the school. Three new students; Matthew Williams, Arthur Kirkland, and Alfred F. Jones have made it into this cursed school, but will they make it out?
1. Introduction

Hetalia Academy,

It used to be the perfect school.

Used to be.

_Well, what happened?_

There was a strange occurrence that happened during the last years of the schools glory…

Students started going mysteriously missing,

Almost all of them were found.

_What happened to them?_

They were all murdered.

No one could find the true culprit of these horrid acts.

That is, until the last day of school.

Four students were found in the basement.

Their names were Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, and Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

With closer investigations, it was discovered that the three students, Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio, who were seemingly close friends, had been conducting 'research' on these dead students.

Upon further discoveries the trio was found to be the culprits of these horrid acts.

With closer inspection of the scene in the basement, it was inferred that Ludwig Beilschmidt had been the trio's next victim.

In a desperate attempt to escape he fought back, killing the murderous trio, but dying after due to fatal wounds, as he died a full minute after the trio had.

After that the school was shut down, but the abandoned building was never removed.

_But they've restored it._

Yes, and they're re-opening it due to lack of schools in the area.

_They say the workers could hear strange noises while they were restoring the area._

That may be completely true.

_Some vengeful souls, perhaps?_

Maybe.

_If so, I feel sorry for those poor souls attending that cursed school._

Let's hope…that it's just a rumor.

**Ciao friends!**

**This is only the introduction, I WILL be continuing this!**

**I thought of this while listening to Centuries by: All Out Boy(s) (I don't know about the "s")**

**Please review so I know how many people want to read this!**

**Or, you don't have to if you don't want to... ^^**

**Hasta-la-Pasta!**


	2. Chapter 1

**~~Chapter 1~~**

Arthur, Alfred, and Matthew walked through the already crowded hallways of Hetalia Academy; their papers were all finished, and they were all given the same schedule. To that, Matthew was glad, that meant he wouldn't be _entirely _alone, but Alfred and Arthur couldn't care less. They were currently walking towards their first-period class, which was the simple subject of History. It was the beginning of the school-year, but even so the trio had showed up a few days later than the other students and had only gotten to tour the school the day before.

Once found, they slipped into the History classroom and each sat down on random seats beside each other, not really desiring to be noticed. A few students were already there, but the class wasn't completely filled until a few seconds after the bell rang. They sat there in silence for a while, Alfred doodling superheroes on his paper while Arthur tapped his own pencil on the table, and Matthew just stared at the end of the room. After a few minutes, the teacher walked in holding a bright smile on his face. His hair was a dark drown and he owned hazel eyes and small stubble dotted his chin. He walked to the center of the classroom and grinned welcomingly.

"Hello class! I am Mr. Rome, for the new additions here in this wonderful History class." he exclaimed, noticing the three new students. "Alright, all of you open your textbooks to page 364, and let us start our lesson."

The class went along smoothly after, thankfully it was World History, so the trio, who were already full-blown geniuses on that topic, didn't miss much from the class before. Mr. Rome was a strangely cheerful teacher, and he didn't seem to mind the faint whispering that could be heard from the classmates or the random papers that flew across the room. Once the bell rang, all of the students stood up quickly to go to their next class. The trio stood up as well, but were stopped by the teacher calling each of their names.

"Alfred, Arthur, Matthew! Come here for a moment." he said, causing the three to turn towards him.

"Yeah, Teach?" Alfred replied, earning a glare from Arthur due to his 'lack of formality'.

Though, Mr. Rome didn't seem to mind and he gestured them to come to his desk.

"Alright, on the first day of school I gave the class a special assignment, due at the end of this semester," he started, earning slight nods from the three students, "It's just a small research project on the history of a certain area. It can be about any place you desire, and you may present it in any from you want it to be. The only requirements are that it has a valid amount of information, and is done by the end of the semester. Do you think you can do that?" he asked.

"I'm sure we can, Mr. Rome." Arthur replied, along with the other two giving nods.

"Buenisimo! No, let me write you each a late pass, and you can be off to your next subject!" Mr. Rome finished before writing the pass and sending the trio on their way.

Thankfully, there was no need for that pass as Alfred, Arthur, and Matthew got to their next class in just the nick of time. The rest of the school day didn't contain much as they walked to each class without much interest, and each class still seemed to be introducing the process of their own subject. By lunch, they hadn't learned anything new and the whole day seemed practically uneventful.

"So, how 'bout this school, huh? Pretty boring." Alfred said as he sat down at the table with his two companions.

"Yes, but we need an education if we're going to do anything in life so we might as well deal with it." Arthur responded, biting into a bit of his homemade lunch.

After a few moments of silence, Matthew quietly spoke up. "Hey, guys, have you heard what the other kids are talking about?"

"No, I'm not very fond of listening into other people's conversations, but go on." Arthur answered.

"I HOPE IT'S GOSSIP!" Alfred exclaimed, almost yelling.

"W-well, they're talking about this school before it was rebuilt. They keep saying stuff about a student murdering another student, and a whole lot more. It's kind of creepy. You guys don't think those stories are true, do you?" Matthew replied nervously.

"I sincerely doubt those stories are true—" Arthur started to reply, but was cut off by Alfred's screaming.

"OMG DO YOU THINK THIS SCHOOL IS HAUNTED OR SOMETHING!? THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME! I BET THOSE STORIES ARE SO TRUE!" he exclaimed, shoving Arthur off of the seat.

"You bloody git! Obviously those stories aren't true, so stop your yammering and eat your lunch." Arthur growled, getting up and sitting back down at the table, "I really don't think there's anything to worry about, Matthew." he finished.

Matthew just nodded, content with this answer.

_Yeah, he's probably right. Those stories couldn't be true, could they?_

A few hours later, school had finally ended and the trio was beginning to walk back to their shared apartment. They all walked in complete silence until Matthew noticed a missing weight from his shoulder. He looked down to his side and gasped, seeing his shoulder pack was nowhere to be seen.

"Um guys! Wait! We need to go back, I think I left my bag there!" he exclaimed quietly, causing Alfred and Arthur to turn around.

"Well, I guess we must go together, since it would be unwise for any of us to walk to the apartment alone, we do only have one key anyway." Arthur replied, beginning to walk back towards the building.

"Aw man! We have to go BACK!?" Alfred exclaimed, but followed the others, nonetheless.

They returned to the building rather quickly, but most of the people there had already left, so they got to searching as quickly as possible. They searched almost every room, but had barely any luck in finding the Canadian's shoulder bag. They began to worry if someone had taken it by accident, and the school began to grow dark. Just as he was about to give up on his search, Matthew sighed and leaned against the wall and looked at the ceiling. His eyes widened as he saw a certain tan bag handing from one of the lights, which had now been turned off. He called his two friends over, and showed them the location of his bag.

"What the heck man? How'd you get your bag up there!?" Alfred asked.

"I-I didn't" Matthew replied uncertainly.

"It must be some bloody prank from the students here." Arthur stated, "Come on Matthew, let's get your bag down."

They ran off to the janitor's closet and found the biggest fold-up ladder they could find to retrieve Matthew's suspended bag. Once they got it down, Alfred practically ran to the front, desperate to leave the school. Arthur just shook his head and walked next to Matthew. Alfred yelled at the two to hurry up, and they finally got to the door. Arthur reached a hand out and pushed on the door, gasping in confusion when it didn't open.

"Bloody Hell?" Arthur asked, giving one last shove on the door, "I think we're locked in."

"What!? Nah...You're just opening it the wrong way!" Alfred exclaimed, pulling on the obviously push-open door, then giving a look of confusion and pushing on the door. "The Heck!? LET US OUT!"

"Calm down Alfred, we'll just find someone and ask them to unlock the door." Arthur stated, before Matthew shook his head.

"I-If you didn't notice…there's no one else here." he said quietly, causing the other two to look around, only now noticing the darkened school.

"OH MY GOSH GUYS WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!? WE'RE STUCK IN THE SCHOOL WITH NO ONE AROUND!" Alfred exclaimed, beginning to run around the room like a lunatic.

"Wait a second, Alfred! Be quiet! Does anyone else hear that?" Arthur asked.

Alfred immediately quieted down and the trio stood silently, straining to hear something. Anything. Soon enough, they found that Arthur was correct. They heard a faint sound of what seemed to be sobbing. They all froze. It didn't sound like a normal student's crying, but distant and aa bit scratchy, like an old record, but they knew that wasn't it. They weren't alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies!<strong>

**Guest: Thank you! Here's the next chapter my friend!**

**Hasta-la-Pasta!**


	3. Chapter 2

**~~Chapter 2~~**

The sobbing rang through the school eerily and the lights, that were already off, seemed to flicker. The trio looked around in confusion, fear, and curiosity. The sobbing grew louder and louder until Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred could practically feel the sorrow coming from the unknown area. Suddenly, Matthew took a step forward, towards the inside of the school, and away from his comrades. Noticing this, Arthur turned and grabbed Matthew's arm before he could leave.

"Matthew, where are you going?" Arthur questioned, gaining Alfred's attention as well.

Matthew just ignored him and continued to walk, causing Alfred to jump in front of him and wave a hand in front of his face.

"Yo! Dude, come on, where're ya' going?" Alfred asked frantically.

"I'm going to go see who's crying." Matthew blatantly responded, "Are you coming with me, or not?" he finished, before walking off again.

Arthur and Alfred looked at each other uncertainly, coming to a mutual agreement they both nodded, and followed Matthew. As they walked back into the main hallways of the school, each of them could almost feel a strange presence all around them. The sobbing grew louder as they veered towards the center of the school. They walked in front of one of the music rooms and the crying suddenly stopped. Matthew looked at the door uncertainly, and placed his hand on the handle, before slowly turning it. The door creaked open slowly, and the trio each took a hesitant step inside the room.

"H-hel—"

Suddenly a flash of colors sped past Matthew, causing him to silence himself immediately. The strange being passed through Matthews arm, causing a sharp pain to explode right above his elbow. He gasped out in pain and when he looked at his arm, his shirt sleeve was torn slightly and a metallic red liquid started to stain the fabric. Matthew's eyes widened at the sight as he clutched the area tightly and looked at his comrades. They were both paralyzed as well, and it was obvious that they had seen the strange being. Alfred was completely untouched, but Arthur had a cut on his cheek, slightly below his right eye, and blood was starting to drip from the opening. Alfred opened his mouth, as if to ask a question, but stopped as a metallic smell filled the air, causing each of the boys to cover their noses in disgust. A scene then flashed through the music room, and Matthew remembered every detail, even though the image was only there for a split second.

Blood was splattered on the walls and the floor, most of it surrounding the corner of the room and the grand piano that stood in the center. Two shadows were in the center of these strange puddles, though no details or faces could be seen. One seemed to be feminine, with a skirt that was sprayed out below her as she laid there, motionless. The other was masculine, with his torso leaning on the top of the grand piano, blood coated fingers resting peacefully on the keys, yet no sound would ever come from them.

"W-what was THAT!?" Alfred exclaimed, shaking uncontrollably.

"I don't have a good feeling about this place." Matthew hissed, frozen in shock.

Before Arthur could say anything, an ear piercing scream rang through the area, causing the three boys to cover their ears in pain. The walls began to shake and sound could be heard from the grand piano. It sounded like Beethoven, but the song was distorted and eerie. The trio took this as a signal and darted away from the music room, their eyes wide open in fear and adrenaline coursing through their veins. Suddenly, Matthew slipped and came crashing to the ground, cracking his glasses slightly and causing more blood to pour from his wound slowly. He looked behind him to see a trail of blood, too much to be his own, and the bottom of his shoe was now stained with the red substance. Not being able to stop himself, Matthew screamed in horror and scrambled to his feet, desperately dashing towards his companions.

Noticing the distance between them and Matthew, Arthur and Alfred faltered a bit, before rushing over to their friend and grabbing his arms, pulling him closer to the school entrance. Pain flared through Matthew's arm as it was pulled by the duo, but he could barely feel a thing as they dashed away from the demented room.

Another scream seared the trio's ears and mourning sobs followed it. The lights flashed and sent sparks raining down upon the three, but they did not stop. They could hear footsteps behind them, slowly becoming louder and louder as if the pursuer was coming closer. Hearing this, Arthur and Alfred quickened their pace, pulling Matthew even harder to escape the unknown menace. Tears of fright were sailing down their faces as they neared the entrance door. Their bodies slammed against it before they backed up and hastily pushed on the handle, desperate to leave. After a few seconds of trying, Alfred and Matthew turned around in hopes of seeing the being that feared them so, but were only met with the image of blood sprayed along the ground. Crying out in fear they backed up to the door and pushed on it as hard as they could. Before they could process anything the door flew open, causing all of them to fall on the ground, before climbing to their feet and running off towards their apartment.

In almost no time at all, they had reached the entrance to their apartment room and pulled it open, shutting it behind them quickly before dropping to the floor in exhaustion. Matthew let out a grunt of pain as he landed on his injured arm, and quickly sat up to observe it. He removed his shirt carefully and looked to his bloody appendage. It had a swift, clean cut through it, as if it was made by a knife, and the blood had already begun to crust over. Matthew swiftly got up and grabbed a towel, before carefully soaking it with water, and brushing the cloth over his injury. Arthur soon emerged from behind him, hoping to assess the scratch below his eye, but stopped when he saw Matthew.

"Bloody hell Matthew! What happened!?" He exclaimed, noting the bloody arm.

"I-I don't know. When we opened the door to that music room, it suddenly got…cut." Matthew stuttered, not knowing if he should believe what had just happened.

It was absurd, something that could only be found in stories, movies, and video games. He wanted to believe he had imagined it all, but the evidence was there. He couldn't say that it was an injury from falling, and it was too high to be a cooking accident. The cut was so clean, without the blood it was barely noticeable. Besides, he hadn't been to only one to see it. Arthur and Alfred were there too. He shook in fear as he came to the only possible realization.

Something wasn't right with Hetalia Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies!<strong>

**slolpop 1234: Aw thank you! I will! Sorry about the long wait!**

**Guest: Thank you so much!**

**Author Anon: Thank you so much for your feedback! Yeah, I realize that I should probably start reading over before I post, I've just been in a big rush to update. Thank you for seeing any potential in my story!**

**Guest: I always mention my commenters! Wow, two Guests, this will get confusing... Hehe no problem, I took a while to update anyway...**

**Hasta-la-Pasta!**


End file.
